


Iɴᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ Dᴀʀᴋꜱᴄᴀᴘᴇ- 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐦 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐦𝐬.

by Naomije



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomije/pseuds/Naomije
Summary: This is a Once Upon A Time spin-off. The residents of Storybrooke have yet to go on another adventure...a journey that will lead them to one of the most feared places in all the realms.A darkness has made its way into Storybrooke, draining the life out of the town and if not stopped, will consume everything. Emma and Regina find themselves travelling into the Darkscape- A place born from the deepest and darkest of fears and situated between the veils of each realm- in pursuit of a group of missing townspeople.Storybrooke is on limited time. If the Darkscape were to spill out into the real world, it would destroy everything.Whilst on this journey Emma and Regina find uncomfortable feelings rising to the surface. Feelings that they weren't truly aware of until now. In the Darkscape however there's no escaping their fears, and in turn their feelings for one another.





	Iɴᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ Dᴀʀᴋꜱᴄᴀᴘᴇ- 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐦 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐦𝐬.

**Author's Note:**

> So after MONTHS of being a member of this site I've finally decided to write and post my first Ao3 story. Chapters will be added/updated as regularly and often as possible, though I do have a life and a business that I run on the outside! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy what I've created, I am a HUGE fan of this series and the SwanQueen fandom. I just want to state that the c͏h͏a͏r͏a͏c͏t͏e͏r͏s ͏f͏r͏o͏m ͏t͏h͏e ͏s͏h͏o͏w that I use in this DO NOT belong to me. This is just simply a spin-off story that I've decided to create to get my passion for the show and the pairing of Emma/Regina out there!  
> Any comments and positive feedback are appreciated.  
> Thanks! :)

Another day in the dreaded Emma Swans company. I had very little tolerance for the overly optimistic, blond haired fool. Someone who could easily drive a person to the brink of insanity just with a flash of that horrendous red jacket she seemed to adore so much. (The woman’s taste in fashion was simply appalling.) As was her taste in transport. 

The yellow bug rolled up outside my home, coming to a halt before me. My spirit sunk at the sight. I was half hoping I would receive a phone call from the garage in time to say that my Mercedes had been repaired. If I had been lucky enough to get that call, at least I wouldn’t have to spend an entire car journey trapped in that poor excuse of a vehicle with that woman. I knew I could have simply used magic to teleport to my desired destination, but there was a problem...Henry, who would not approve of my use of magic. Of all things Henry, why ask that of me?

Magic was a reliable source that could fix all inconveniences. I could poof out of here and arrive at the mines in a matter of seconds. I didn’t need the Sheriff.

“Regina!”  
Emma Swans voice cut through my thoughts. I blinked, slightly taken aback. Emma had leaned over the passenger seat to look at me through the open window and she even had the nerve to wave back and forth In front of my face as though I were stupid. “Took your time your Majesty. You were zoned out. I thought you were gone for a minute there.”

I scoffed, raising an eyebrow. “You actually think?” I glared at the thin smile I received in return, grasped the handle of the front passenger door and yanked it open.

“You’re too easy to piss off.” Emma remarked as I got into the car.

“And you’re late.” I shot back, winding up the window. I folded my gloved hands in my lap and kept them there, doing my best to touch as little of this metal prison on wheels as possible. “Now, shall we get moving? I’d rather not spend anymore of my time in your company than I have to.” 

Emma let out a small sigh. “You know Regina, It wouldn’t kill you to at least try and be nice sometimes.” She turned on the ignition and pulled away from the sidewalk.

“Oh you’d be surprised my dear.” 

Emma quieted down then, turning her attention to the road. I was thankful for the silence that seemed to stretch out for the following few minutes. I spent the time looking out the window at the Storybrooke residents walking by. Ahead of us Archie was waiting to cross the road. In his hand he had a lead and attached to the lead was of course Pongo. When Emma slowed down to let him cross, he gave a smile and a wave. I rolled my eyes...couldn’t the cricket have used an actual crossing? Today I felt Irritable, and that was probably because Emma had received a call little more than an hour ago during her late afternoon patrol from an almost hysterical Mother Superior. The Sheriff couldn’t really understand a word she was saying, nor get in a word of her own edgeways. Of course, the beloved Snow White and her precious Prince Charming had ran to the rescue as soon as they heard. I was happily enjoying my afternoon with a glass of apple cider and a book, when I received a call requesting my help. Apparently, Emma Swans newly found Light Magic wasn’t enough to solve the problem. They needed someone with an expertise for Dark Magic. And with Gold off gallivanting god knows where (Probably with his new wench, Lacey) the Evil Queen was their next best bet. 

In my peripheral vision I could see Emma tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, as If she wanted to speak.

“Spit it out Swan.” I sighed, glancing at her before turning my eyes to the road ahead as we drove on. Emma made a sound of surprise, but spoke anyway. “The Fairies are pretty nervous about what they found in the Mines.” She took a turning as we exited the main Town, coming on to a smaller, less busy road. I couldn’t fight the roll of my eyes that followed. 

“Nervous is quite the understatement, the Fairies get themselves worked up over everything Miss Swan.” From the corner of my eye I could see Emma’s gaze dart my way.

“I can’t believe you’re not taking this seriously Regina.” 

I chuckled drily at that.  
“Worrying never gets anyone anywhere dear. Whatever the problem I am confident it won’t be difficult to solve.” 

A look of frustration passed across her face then. “And what about Henry?” I felt my body stiffen upon hearing my Sons name. Emma continued, “If this is a serious problem he along with everyone else in this town could be in real danger.” She took a breath, “Don’t tell me you’d be as laid back then-“

“Of course not!” I snapped, cutting her off mid-sentence. I turned my body to face her. “How dare you assume that an endangerment of Henry’s life would ‘rouse no concern from me?”

Emma sighed, leaning back into her seat. “I never said that.”

As I glared daggers at the Sheriff I could feel the palms of my hands growing warm with a fresh flow of magic. I quickly composed myself, looking away from her. Since making the effort to not use magic, I found it difficult when in highly emotional situations to keep the lid firmly closed. In the past I never had to keep so much control over my outbursts. Before Henry I hadn’t cared about whom it was that I hurt. I hated that Emma of all people could conjure such a reaction from someone like myself and not end up roasted on the spot. She was the one person besides Henry that I could never truly bring myself to harm, no matter how much I had fantasised about wrapping my hands around her throat in the past and even in moments like these. Perhaps that was because she was after all the birth mother of my Son...not to mention that if any harm ever came to Emma at my hand, I would certainly lose Henry.

If the tiny flutter in my stomach indicated anything different at all, I shoved it back down. Emma’s words had sent prickles of worry up my spine. As much as I disliked to admit, for once she had a point. Henry’s life could be in danger. The thought of losing the one and only person in my life who truly mattered indeed terrified me. And it took a hell of a lot to strike any kind of fear in the Evil Queen. Of course however I didn’t let on to the woman next to me and instead remained as calm as I could, restoring my mask that for a moment had faltered. Thankfully she didn’t seem to notice.

“I didn’t mean to upset you Regina. I hope you know that.” Emma murmured, though her eyes were focused on the road ahead and at the fast-approaching rise of land that marked the mines. Then the silence returned.  
*  
As soon as Emma pulled up in front of the “WARNING” and “DANGER AHEAD” road signs, we were greeted by a group of relieved faces. 

“Thank the Gods you’re finally here!” Snow ran up to embrace her daughter. I remained where I was, taking a moment to close my eyes and breathe. Once I stepped out of the Bug I felt a sudden cold breeze sweep through the area. I wrapped my jacket tightly around myself. 

As I approached the group David caught my gaze immediately. He offered a small but tense nod in my direction, which I returned. 

“Regina.” He muttered in acknowledgement. 

“David.” I replied. For a few moments we stared at each other, neither one of us willing to back down and avert our gaze. It was he in the end however that broke eye contact and I felt a small, smug smile pull at my lips. Things had always been rocky between Charming and I. I knew he didn’t trust me. (Well, he didn’t trust the darkness that was the Evil Queen.) And I couldn’t blame the Prince really. It had taken a lot of hard work to play nice for the sake of Henry and to be accepted by the wonderful residents of this little town. Even after all the pain I had caused them. But to actually be liked? Well. That was a whole new challenge in itself. I was still working on it, for Henry of course. 

I felt that all too familiar niggling of doubt within my being that I got whenever I knew I was being dishonest with myself. Truthfully deep down, as much as I hated to admit it wasn’t awful to have people at your back, fully prepared to fight both for and alongside you. It was nice being a part of a team and having...friends. 

‘Oh Regina. How weak have you become?’ My mother’s voice echoed in my mind.

“It’s looking bad down there, Sister.” I heard Leroy tell Emma. 

Shaking away my toxic thoughts I began to walk towards the mouth of the tunnel that marked the entrance of the mines. “Well then, let’s not waste time.” Idiots. 

“Be careful Regina-“Snow grasped my forearm. “-He’s not exaggerating when he says it’s bad.” 

I shook her off and continued onward. The gravel cracked beneath my boots as I entered the tunnel. “I have dealt with far worse in my time dear-“ Suddenly I was hit with a wave of pure negative energy. I inhaled sharply as it slammed into my senses, causing me to half stagger, half step backwards. 

“I told you.” Snow sighed. 

I blatantly ignored her comment and raised my hands to the tunnel with a frown. 'This magic is strong.' 

“Regina?” Emma jogged to my side. “Are you alright?” She gently touched the back of my upper arm whilst scanning my face. Oh the concern is sickening. Though there was that unusual flutter in my stomach again. 

“I’m fine.” I replied bluntly, putting distance between us and dropping my hands to my sides. I made my way into the tunnel again, this time fully prepared for what was to come.

“Go easy Regina. We have to do this together remember.” Emma followed right behind me and judging by her small but sharp intake of breath she could feel the energy too.

“Wait. We’re coming with you.” Snow called, only to be stopped by her daughters’ hand.

“No Mary Margaret, it’s probably best you and David stay out here with Leroy. If something goes wrong we’re going to need help from the outside.” I saw her mothers mouth open to object.

“Emma, I-“

“I think Emma’s right, it’s best for you to wait here...” Blue cut in, “...call the rest of the Dwarves and perhaps scan the perimeter of the Mines. Look for any openings...or Dark Magic.” She paused to look at both me and Emma before continuing. “I will go with Emma and Regina and make sure they’re safe.”

“Please.” I muttered with a mocking smile. “Like I need protecting.” The concern on Snows face was clear and for a moment she hesitated. That was when David placed his hand on the back of her neck with the intention of comforting her. 

“They’ll be alright Snow, don’t worry.” He reassured his wife. That seemed to be enough to convince her. 

“Just be safe.” She reached out to cup Emma’s cheek in her hand. “We’ve already lost you once.” After a lingering moment Snow turned to Blue and I, giving us a nod and a tense smile. Then she and David left.

“Be careful, Sister.” Leroy murmured to Emma before he followed after the Charmings. Emma watched them go and then she turned to me.  
“Let’s go figure this thing out.”

I gave a silent nod in reply and with me in front, Emma just behind and Blue bringing up the rear we began our trek into the Mines.  
*  
The Light from the entrance of the tunnel began to die as we made our way deeper into the Mines. Shadows now clung to every corner and gradually the energy was becoming more intense. 

“Man is it dark in here.” Emma mumbled, though her voice echoed around the cave as she pulled out her torch. 

“Excellent observation Swan. Whilst we’re here should we also point out that the echo of your voice is louder than your actual voice?” My sarcastic tone clearly didn’t sit very well with the Blue Fairy, who made an almost exasperated sound from behind. Her reaction didn’t faze me in the slightest. What I felt however was my curiosity increase with each step I took and along with each of those steps the energy continued to grow stronger and stronger, to the point where we had to stop for a moment so that both Blue and Emma could catch their breath. 

“It’s almost draining...like the life is being sucked right out of our surroundings.” Blue murmured breathlessly as she looked around with wide eyes. 

Emma looked to me from where she was stood with her hands on her knees. “How is this not affecting you?”

I placed my hands on the walls of the cave, removing my gloves so that I could get a better feel of the energy. How unusual...this was indeed Dark Magic, but for some reason its power was not something I could identify. I’d studied all possible areas of Dark Magic throughout my life and yet, this was new to me. However, there was something, something that felt familiar. Like I had touched upon this kind of magic before. “I’ve practised the art of Dark Magic most of my life Emma. Naturally I’m going to be more immune to its effects as I have been consumed by it for years.” Not completely immune though. I could still feel its affect like a heavy weight on my chest. Now what could that mean?

Once we began to walk again, we all made sure to keep any kind of conversation to a bare minimum. We continued to round corners and weave through tunnels. I remembered when I had first activated the curse, from which all of this was created. It had benefitted me in many ways. One of those ways simply being that one of the best places to hide secrets was underground, out of the public eye, safely hidden amongst old passageways and stone. As the Mayor of Storybrooke I had all the power. Anything I wanted locked away would be left undiscovered. Well, unless you had a little boy who was determined to uncover all your secrets and remove the mask that prevented the townspeople from seeing the truth. 

I was so lost in thought that I barely noticed us approach three individual tunnels, each leading in different directions. Emma shone her torch down each one. 

“It’s this way.” I murmured, sensing the one tunnel that projected the strongest energy. I passed Emma, briefly feeling the other woman’s arm brush my own. I ignored the contact and made my way into the tunnel that stretched straight ahead. 'Right into the heart of the mines. Interesting.' I thought.

In that same moment I felt a hand grab hold of my own, stopping me in my tracks. Skin came in contact with skin and I almost jumped in surprise. “Miss Swan..” I growled, swinging around to face her. In the dark it was a little more difficult to make out the other woman’s face. “What do you think you’re doing!?”

The Tunnel itself wasn’t very large, so it was no surprise really that the three of us found we were made to stick closer together, more than we would have liked. What made me feel even more uncomfortable though was what I felt as Emma’s hand touched mine. Something happened, some sort of spark...almost as though both light and dark magic were coming into direct contact with one another, merging together to create something so unbelievably powerful. It caused me to inhale sharply before I yanked my hand free. I wondered if Emma had felt it too. What does it matter? Focus Regina! I waited expectantly for her reply.

“Do you hear that?” Emma asked. Emma was looking either side of her.

I felt frustration bubble up inside me, “What are you talking about Swa-“ That’s when I heard it. It was an unusual sound, almost like bubbling though sharper. 

“What is that?” Emma whispered. Using her torch she shone it around the tunnel that I was about to enter, the floor...the walls...and then, up to the ceiling. Emma gasped, “Regina...Blue...look.”

I turned around and looked up at the roof of the tunnel, putting my hand over my mouth in surprise. There above us was a dark mist, so dark that it almost appeared to be black. It eerily floated along the roof of the tunnel, rolling and twisting over itself like a wave. At its edges it curved into what seemed like claws, looming over us. It was an ugly and unnerving sight. The mist stretched all the way down the tunnel, and I noticed it was leading somewhere. 

“I’ve never seen anything like this.” Blue murmured. Her voice was shaky, her eyes wide in disbelief and maybe even fear. 

“We must follow it.” I spoke, my own voice bounced off the walls, and without waiting for a reply I started to walk.


End file.
